Mist
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Kasumi Aldair. Spy... Thief... Assassin... She can never forget anything and will never be found unless she wishes it so. She realizes her mutant powers and is lost as everything she knows changes. Will she let someone help her?


"Kasumi Aldair?" The nurse called aloud in the lobby and looked for anyone walking towards her. Seeing no one she shook her head and began to walk back into the hallway leading to the doctor's office.

"Hey. I'm right here." Kasumi stood high above the nurse and looked down on the woman in uniform. The nurse looked the girl up and down and swore Kasumi was a model. Kasumi wore business pants and a long-sleeve button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone and a dark green tie hung loose about her neck. Hanging across her shoulders was a long black trench coat. And finally, Kasumi's long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail, leaving her face clear so anyone could see it. She had a dark tan and her eyes were a deep green.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. Right this way…" Kasumi nodded and followed the nurse, the only sound she made was the clicking her high-heels made against the tiled floor. The nurse motioned to Kasumi to walk into a room and blushed as the taller woman walked by. Kasumi smelled strongly of musk and, the nurse felt her blush deepen, sex.

"U-um… I need to get your height and weight first. Shall we get your height?" Kasumi pulled off her five inch heel boots that went all the way up to her knee and stood beneath the height measure. The nurse reached up and slowly pulled the measure stick down until it rested on top of Kasumi's head. "F-five f-foot, um, t-ten inches." Kasumi gave the nurse a curious look but the nurse interpreted it to be a glare. "S-sorry."

"Shall we take my weight?" Kasumi knew why the nurse was so intimidated. Kasumi looked scary in her business mode. She was tall compared to the nurse's petite height, somewhere around five feet, and she was wearing dark colors. Added to that, her eyes were narrowed from the brightness of the room, which Kasumi couldn't help.

Kasumi stood on the scale and was pleased to see a 150 show up on the digital screen. Most of it was muscle, not heavy muscle, but lean muscle. The nurse wrote down the information on the piece of paper clipped to the board she was holding as Kasumi pulled her boots back on. "Shall we go?" The nurse nodded and took Kasumi to another room that looked like an office.

"Please wait here, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." Kasumi nodded and collapsed on the nearest chair with her eyes closed. The only reason she was even in the clinic was because her boss told her to go.

The door opened and a smooth hand was pressed to her forehead. "It's been a while, Ms. Aldair." Kasumi scowled and pushed the doctor's hand away.

"Whatever. Can you just prescribe my pills?" The woman, Kasumi knew her as Ellery, rose her eyebrow.

"We haven't seen each other in months and that's the first thing you say to me. My, I feel quite unappreciated." As she spoke, Ellery climbed on top of Kasumi and got near her face but was stopped by Kasumi.

"Listen, Ellery, I'm not here to fuck you. I need to get back to work. Write the prescription so I can leave." Ellery pouted.

"But it's been so long, Kasumi~" Kasumi gave Ellery a disinterested look.

"Give me the prescription, or there's no reason for me to be here." Kasumi pushed Ellery off and started walking towards the door. The only reason she stopped was because she felt Ellery slap something onto her back.

Kasumi turned around and grabbed Ellery's hand. "Thanks, Ellery." Kasumi pressed her lips to Ellery's and left before the woman regained her senses. Ellery collapsed to the ground and pushed her fingers to her lips.

"Damn Kasumi. She's such a… Oh, I don't know."

Kasumi shoved the prescription in her pocket and clicked down to the pharmacy. She waited about thirty minutes before she got called and got her medicine. Finished, Kasumi left the clinic and got into her car. It was a black Lexus gs350.

Kasumi shifted the gears into reverse, then drive and started back to her office. Kasumi pulled her sunglasses from the cubbyhole in her car and put them on. Once the brightness of the world faded, Kasumi pushed down the accelerator and weaved through the classic rush hour traffic.

Kasumi pulled to a stop in front of an old dilapidated building. Hanging off the front door was a sign saying "NightOwl Detective Agency." Kasumi walked right through the front door all the way to the back, towards her boss's office as she took off her sunglasses.

"Yo, Boss. I'm back. I got the pills." Her boss, John Hilary, sat in his leather chair working on a report for one of their customers. Without looking up, John waved to Kasumi then shooed her away. Used to the treatment, Kasumi walked out and settled at the front desk, setting her feet on the counter.

Not long after Kasumi relaxed the phone started ringing. "He-llo. This is NightOwl Detective Agency. Kasumi Aldair at your service. If you have any help questions I will gladly help you."

"I need to talk about a job." Kasumi boredly looked at her nails.

"Alright, please hold. I will immediately redirect you." Kasumi put the call on hold and called out to John. "Yo, John! You gotta call. Line one." John made some affirmative sound and Kasumi heard indistinct talking from John's office.

Several minutes later John walked out and dropped a stick note in front of Kasumi. "You gotta job, Kasumi. Wants it done by the end of next week." Kasumi felt her eyebrows raise. She specialized in spying, stealing, and assassination. Most people didn't actually call a detective agency for any of those things except the people that knew what NightOwl did.

Kasumi sat in the chair correctly and grabbed the stick note. All it said was a name and an address in John's neat handwriting. Kasumi sighed and clicked on the mouse to the computer in front of her. "I'll get on it John. I just have a few more jobs to do before that and I gotta investigate. What's he want done?"

John nodded. "Code Raven." Kasumi sighed again. Stealing, her least favorite. "Object's on the back of the sticky note." Kasumi turned it over and read the name of the object before pulling out a lighter and burning the small piece of paper.

"Got it." Kasumi pulled up the internet and researched the object to find a picture. Once she got a clear picture as to what she was stealing, Kasumi wiped the hard drive and turned off the computer. "I gotta go for my other jobs, John. See ya later." John waved over his shoulder and walked into his office.

"I'll redirect the calls to my office, Kasumi. Good night." Kasumi grabbed her gloves off her desk and pulled them on along with her sunglasses. Kasumi slid in her car with ease and drove home. It was a large, ruined apartment building.

Kasumi drove into her garage and parked the Lexus next to her black MotoMel CG150 Serie 2. Kasumi got out and walked up the stairs to her room and got her keys out of her pocket. Kasumi ignored all the people that walked past her and entered her room and locked the door.

The woman took off all her clothes and changed into a pair of leather pants, the same pair of boots she wore throughout the day, and a long-sleeved turtleneck that went up to right beneath her eyes. Kasumi put on a bandana, gloves, and a pair of sunglasses that were black.

Lastly, Kasumi grabbed her cigarettes and lighter from her trenchcoat and put them in her leather jacket pocket. Kasumi walked out of her room and locked the door behind her before sneaking down to her garage and jumping on her Motomel CG150 and revving it up.

Kasumi zoomed out of the garage and went to do her job.


End file.
